Abused
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella and her sister Annalie have been abused for a long time. What happens when the Cullen's move into town? Love? Friendship? Cannon Pairings. ExB RxEm AxJ CxEs AnxN I do not own Twilight. Only Annalie and Neal Lemons. Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Pain and School**_

I got up from my bed, trying to ignore the searing pain in my body as I did. I didn't want to look in the mirror of the bathroom as I prepared to take a shower. I knew what would be there. My bruised, battered, broken, and disgusting body. I stepped into my shower with the hot water burning my back, relieving the knots that rest there. Let me explain.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. And ever since I was 5, my father abused me and my sister, Annalie Hope Swan. Annie for short. Annie is 14 and goes to Forks Middle School as an 8th grader. I go to Forks High School as a 17 year old junior this year. Our mother died in a car accident when we were both young, I was 5, Annalie had just turned 3 that day. A drunken man had run a red light and crashed into us. Mom died on impact, but somehow, Annie and I survived.

Dad blamed us for her death. He treat us like slaves. I would clean the house, make breakfast and dinner, make Annalie lunch for school, I have a job at a small local restaurant, oh, and I also do all the shopping and mortage. Annalie has to help make dinner and breakfast, and get Dad his beer or food whenever he asks her to. She will do everything I do now when I'm gone.

I don't plan on leaving her behind, but I don't think Charlie will let me leave alive. Annalie and I… we take care of each other. We help each other. We need each other to stay sane.

Neither of us are popular at school. Actually, it's the opposite. We get abused at home, then come to school to get beat up again. There is no escape.

I gotout of the shower and went downstairs to make breakfast. Annalie was already there and had begun making scrambled eggs. I grabbed the orange juice and started making the coffee. Charlie, our "Dad" drinks orange juice at home in the mornings, then take coffee with him to work. Just as we finished and had set the food on the table, Charlie arrived downstairs, showered, dressed, and glaring at us.

"This better not be burned, or you'll get a beating before school." He said venomously. We flinched and Charlie chuckled sadistically. He sat down and ate. He liked it. Once he finished, he stood up, came over to me, punched my stomach, grabbed his mug of coffee, then left. I gasped and fell to the floor. Annie bent down and hugged me. She put ice on the bruise that was forming, then I drove her to school.

The only thing Charlie ever did for me that was good was get me an expensive, fast car. He wanted to keep up appearances, and wanted to beat us before school with us still getting there on time. The car helped us do that.

I dropped Annie off, she wished me good luck, and I did the same thing, before driving off to another hell of mine. Today we get new students.

The Cullen's.

They're rich, their dad is a doctor, their mom is a decorative designer, and they moved down from Alaska. Great. More people to hurt me.

I pulled into the lot, and tried to get inside unnoticed. My wish was the same everyday, and as usual, it was declined.

"Hey Swan!" I heard the evil, nasally voice of Lauren Mallory call. I took a deep breath, and turned to them. They smirked at me. They is Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley. They were the leaders of the, "Hurt Bella Swan" group. I noticed some people standing behind them, looking confused. They stood around a silver Volvo, staring at me, wondering what was up.

They must be the Cullen's. I realized. One was short and pixie like girl with spiky black hair, then a pained looking boy with shaggy blonde hair, then a beautiful blonde haired girl with curves in the right place(she just looked bored), then next to her was a burly boy with short brown curly hair and enormous muscles(he scared me the most), then, lastly, a boy with beautiful bronze hair and perfect features. They all stared at me, confused. I looked back to Mallory. Still smirking.

"Come here, Swan! We won't bite!" Jessica shouted. I flinched. No, but you WILL kick me and punch me and embarrass me in front of everyone. I thought. I sighed and walked over to them slowly. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my blood was racing with fear every step I took. I stopped a foot from them. Lauren sneered at me.

"God, Swan. Get some new clothes. Though, it won't fix your ugly face." She sneered. My blood was boiling with anger. Then, Jessica spoke up.

"Yeah, and, like, your sister, she like, was totally freaking out my, like, little sis. Keep your ugly, stupid, slut of a sister away from mine! God, you two are, like, sluts, just like your mom!" She said smirking. I snapped. _No one talks about my sister or mom that way!_

I walked up and got in her face. I was mad now, a trace of fear flickered in her eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Never, ever, talk about my sister or my mother in such a demeaning manner again." I said through clenched teeth, trying to control myself. She scoffed.

"What if I don't, Smella?" She snickered. I shrugged.

"Oh not much. Just this!" I snapped my clenched fist into her jaw. I heard it snap. I turned on my heel and walked away. She gasped.

"You'll pay for this Swan! This isn't over!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes then walked to class.

First period was boring, so was second. Third though, was interesting.

It happens that two Cullen's were in my third period History class. The pixie like girl and the blonde boy who looks like he is in pain. And the only open seats were next to me. They introduced theselves, then skipped to the seat next to me. They smiled friendly, then the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! And this is my boyfriend Jasper! What's your name?" She asked excitedly. Wow. She's hyper.

"Um, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Alice and Jasper." I said, then turned back to the teacher and listened to the lesson. Class ended quickly. I went to fourth period. No Cullen's. Lunch time.

I walked to lunch, grabbed an apple, pizza, chocolate cake, and lemonade. This was my only meal of the day because Charlie doesn't allow us to eat at home. Only he is allowed.

The double doors opened and the Cullen's walked in. They looked for an empty table. The only one was…mine. They glided over to my table, and Alice jumped up and down.

"HI BELLA! Can we sit here?" She asked. I shrugged, then cleared my things off the table. They all sat down. Alice next to me on my right, the bronze haired boy on my left. The bronze haired boy froze as he sat down the glared hatefully at me. I flinched. Alice looked confused at her brother. He shook his head so quickly I almost didn't see it.

Alice then introduced me to everyone.

"Bella, this is Emmett," burly one, "Rosalie," model girl, "and Edward." Bronze haired guy who suddenly hates me. "And of course, you know Jasper." She said. I nodded my hello. They muttered an 'hello' back. I ate as much as I could, as much as my stomach would allow due to not eating so much. My phone rang. I looked at caller ID. Annie.

I flipped open the phone quickly. "What's wrong, Annie?" I asked urgently. I heard her sniffling. What did they _do_ to my baby sister?

"Bella? Can you please," sniffle. "Come and," sniffle. "get me? I wanna," sniffle. "Go home. Or can you take me to your school? Please?" She begged. I was torn. I looked at the Cullen's who looked very confused. I mouthed, 'sorry' to them and they nodded.

"Annie, can you tell me what happened?' I asked gently. I heard her sob.

"Th-they pushed me down an-and my leg twisted a-an-and it r-real-really HURTS!" She cried out. I jumped up and grabbed my things.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I said in a deadly tone. I knew who was responsible. I stalked over to Jessica and Lauren's table while the Cullen's looked on with confusion. I tapped Jessica's shoulder. She turned around then grimaced when she saw it was me.

"What do you want, Swan?" She asked bored. I slapped her.

"If my sister has a broken leg or _anything_ is wrong with her, I _will _kill you! You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but if your sister _ever_ touches Annie, I won't hesitate in killing you." I said in a deathly calm voice. She looked terrified. Good. I walked back grabbed my stuff, threw away my lunch, then looked at the Cullen's.

I apologize, but I have a family emergency. I'll see you later, Alice, Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward." I nodded to each of them, they nodded confused back. I ran to my car and sped off to Annie's school. I walked into the office and told the receptionist I needed to see Annie. Nurses office. I walked in and it was like I had been punched repeatedly in the gut. No, it was worse. It hurt more than that.

Annie's leg _was_ twisted in a sick way. Not only that, but a swelling, raging, purple and black bruise was on her neck and arms and a bruise shaped like a shoe was indented on her leg. I said thanks to the Nurse, then took Annie to the car. I put her in the front seat and drove towards the hospital. She freaked out.

"NO! PLEASE! I don't NEED to go! I'll be FINE!" She yelled. I shook my head. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this any more. We're getting help. We are telling. On both things. On Charlie and on the kids at school. Both of us. I can't handle this anymore. Until next year, you have to deal with those kids, and then three years without me in high school because when you are a sophomore, I'll be in college. I'm not allowing this to go on anymore." I said firmly, yet softly. It was true. I can't handle this any more. I pulled into the parking lot for emergency care and carried Annie inside. The receptionist gasped.

"Oh dear! What in Heaven's name happened to her?" she said horrified. I looked her in the eye.

"We need help. NOW!" I yelled. She called in a Doctor Cullen. That's the new doctor. Within minutes, a man with blonde hair and movie star features was by our side.

"Follow me," He said, and he took us to a room that was white with blue stripes, had a white bed, three chairs and a TV. "Lay her down there." I did as he asked. Until he asked to leave.

"No." I said firmly. "She is my sister. I'm _staying_ in here with her." I guess he figured I wouldn't budge, sighed, and began checking her over. Annie squirmed and whimpered throughout all of it.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked her. She wouldn't speak. She looked to me for help.

"She was beaten," I said. The Doctor turned to me. "Kids at school were hurting her. They pushed her down and she broke her leg, but it looks like they stepped on her leg or some thing too." I told him. He nodded.

"What school do you two go to?" He asked. Then looked at me closely. "It looks like you were hurt too. What happened there." He asked, waving to my arms and legs. My face flushed in anger.

"That was caused by someone else. I'll tell you afterwards." I said in a what I hoped was a calm voice. He nodded. He checked Annie then said she needed surgery. I was nervous. I don't have money, and Charlie won't give it to us. OH! I pulled out a check book.

"How much?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You don't have to pay now. Pay when you can." He said in a soothing way. I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. While Annie was in surgery, I talked to Dr. Cullen about Charlie.

"Sir, you asked about these bruises and how I got them." I stated. He nodded. "Well, ever since I was 5 years old, my father, Charlie, well… he abused me and my sister. He blamed us for our mother's death and just…did it. Annie has bruises too. But lately, he has been getting more violent. I'm just worried, because today, what happened with Annie, it opened my eyes. I can deal with this kind of stuff, but Annie…she just…she can't. She can't bare it. She acts like she can, but I know she is suffering more than she'll admit. I told her today was our chance to get out. She didn't want to, she thought no one would believe us, and Charlie would find out, then hurt us. But I convinced her. I can't let her live this way any more. I can't live like this any more." By the end of my speech, I was sobbing, and it hurt my stomach. Dr. Cullen put his arms around me.

"You were right to get help, especially when it's from a doctor. Do you want me to make a statement? If you want, you can live with my family and I for a while, or some other relatives." He said soothingly. It calmed me down. I nodded.

"That's very generous of you, Dr. Cullen. Thank you." I whispered. He smiled gently.

"Call me Carlisle. And you're welcome." He had me fill out a statement, and he did the same. When Annie was done and awake, he asked her to fill one out too, saying it would help to have more statements and witnesses. She quickly filled it out, and soon, it was me and Annie sitting alone in the room.

"I can't believe you actually told, Bella." Annie whispered. I took her hands in mine and smoothed her hair.

"I had to, Annie. We just…can't keep living like this anymore." She cried into my shoulder. I started singing to her. I wrote this song a few years ago.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh**_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

By the time I finished, Annie was sound asleep. I heard quiet clapping at the door. I looked up and saw the Cullen's. They were staring at me and Annie. I blushed.

"That was beautiful, Bella." Alice said. I never noticed before, but all of their eyes are a rich, topaz color. I blushed a deep, rosy-scarlet red.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What happened to her, Bella?" Emmett asked. I frowned.

"Kids at her school beat her up then pushed her down, kicked her leg or some thing, and from the looks of it, some one got a hold of her neck and tried chocking her. Her leg is broken in three different places, and her arm was fractured. Everything else is just bruises." I said, tears dripping down my cheeks. I looked at Annie. She looked so…peaceful. It was so long ago when I had seen that peaceful look. I let my fingertips touch her face, going up and down, barely touching her skin, as if one touch could break her into a million little pieces.

"What about those," Rosalie asked, pointing to a much larger bruise on her wrist. A male adults hand print was ringed around her tiny, fragile wrist. I frowned.

"Charlie," I whispered in fury, sadness, and…defeat. I didn't know she had this. How could she keep this from me? I knew why. She hated seeing me in pain, and seeing this would put me in enormous pain.

"What?" Jasper asked. I forgot they were here for a few moments. I cleared my throat.

"Our dad, Charlie. He…he abused us and still does. Ever since I was 5 years old." I said in a slightly louder, clearer voice. They all looked shocked. "Your dad, Annie, and I filed statements." I smiled slightly. "He even offered to let us live with you guys for a while. But We'll only stay with you guys if you want us to." I said hastily. I hadn't thought about them. What if they didn't want us to be there. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you are welcome at our home any time, any day. Of COURSE you can live with us!" She said in a chipper voice. I looked at Jasper. He smiled a small smile.

"Bella, I agree with Alice. You are always welcome." He assured me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I smiled gratefully at him. I turned to Emmett. He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I'd LOVE you and the other little squirt to stay with us! It would be so entertaining!" He exclaimed. I giggled. Then turned to Rosalie. She sighed.

"Whatever. I don't care. As long as you don't touch anything of mine, we're cool." She said seriously. I nodded, and then turned to the boy who hates me. Edward. He looked at his family like they were crazy. Like they were insane.

He turned to face me. "I say," He paused and turned to look at his family. They were all glaring at him, daring him to say no. He groaned, glared at me, then said. "Fine. Whatever. I give up! I…Don't…Care." He growled. I flinched. He spun on his heel and left the room. The others looked apologetically at me.

"Ignore him, Bella. He was always a fun sucking prude." Emmett stated. I giggled. Carlisle walked in and smiled at me.

"Annie has to stay here for a few days, then if you want, you can pack and live with us. Or you can go to Child Services and be adopted." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pack our things. Can I take Emmett with me, just in case? He can help me pack our things and scare Charlie a bit." I said cautiously. Emmett grinned and nodded. I kissed Annie's forehead, then got up with Emmett to go pack our bags. Surprisingly, Rosalie wanted to come. The three of us left in Emmett's huge Jeep and he sped off in the directions I told him to get to my house. I feared what was awaiting there, and begged God that Charlie wasn't home.

Of course, as usual, my wishes, are ignored. For Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, taunting me. I felt fear bubble up in me. I was afraid to face him, even with Emmett and Rosalie here. Charlie has a gun. He has had police training. He has the back up. We have muscles, a weak girl and a beautiful model girl. Okay, now I am freaking out. I calmed down enough to get out of the Jeep. Emmett and Rosalie followed me.

I walked up to the door, unlocked it, then opened the door. We walked inside. Charlie was standing there at the end of the hallway. Glaring. At _me. What do I do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Alyssa Lies**_

_Previously:_

_I walked up to the door, unlocked it, then opened the door. We walked inside. Charlie was standing there at the end of the hallway. Glaring. At __me. What do I do now?_

"Isabella Marie Swan, why the hell did I get a call from your school asking why you weren't in class? And who the hell are these people? Where's Annalie? Out with some boy, I assume?" He asked angrily. I was furious. No one, not even Charlie, can get away with talking like that about Annie.

"_Annie_ is in the hospital with a broken leg, fractured arm, and completely covered in bruises. And don't you _dare_ talk about her in such a manner!" I seethed. He can't talk that way! Especially with Emmett and Rosalie right behind me! What he did next made me even madder. He rolled his eyes.

"By the way, we're moving out. And when I go off to college, I'm taking Annie with me, but you will most likely be in jail by then, since we both stated reports against you." I smirked slightly. His eyes blazed with a fury unseen to man. Yeah, I had never seen him this mad.

"You didn't." He said slowly, dangerously. I flinched slightly, my eyes flitting back to Emmett and Rosalie. They were staring on in shock, with wide eyes and their mouths dropped.

"Yes, I did. I came here with Emmett and Rosalie to pack Annie's and my bags." I stated. He was frozen in shock and anger. I slowly walked past him up the stairs and had our bags packed within 15 minutes in my haste. I gave one bag to Emmett, Annie's bag, and slung mine over my shoulder. With that, we quickly darted downstairs and out of the house, speeding back to the hospital. Dr. Cullen was there, waiting outside the front doors.

"How did it go?" He asked nervously.

"Fine." I responded, then walked to Annie's room. I waited for her to get better, so we could leave and move in to the Cullen's home. I was excited and eager. We were finally going to be happy. I hope.

_3 Days Later_

"Well, we're all set to go! Let's just get you dressed and we'll be out of here, okay?" Carlisle said as he walked into Annie's room, smiling. We smiled in return. After helping Annie put clothes on, we were finally out of the hospital after 30 minutes. The rest of the family was at the house waiting for us.

"Here we are, ladies." Carlisle stated as we pulled into the driveway in front of the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I saw Annie gaping as well.

"It's beautiful." I said, smiling.

"My wife, Esme, designed it. I think you'll like her." He replied with a grin. We grabbed our bags and walked into the house, Carlisle carrying Annie. In front of us, the entire family stood, most with happy and excited expressions. Edward being the exception. We still hadn't come to better terms.

A woman with caramel colored hair stepped forward. "Hello, dears! I'm Esme, the mother of this house. I hope you enjoy living with us. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask." She said, taking us each in light hugs, as if we were cracked glass that would break at her touch easily.

"Thank you, Esme. We appreciate it. We will go unpack and all." I said smiling at her. I took Annie in my arms and laid her on the couch. I gave her a stern look, my look that said, "If you don't listen to what I say, you will be in big trouble."

"Annie, you sit here and don't move, or else I'll destroy your favorite pair of shoes, shirts, shorts, pants, dresses, and jewelry. You will have to wear rags when I'm through with those clothes if you move from that spot, understand?" I said, narrowing my eyes. She gulped, and nodded. I grinned. "Good. Brb!" I said cheerfully, grabbing both our bags and running as fast as I could upstairs and unpacked our things quickly. After an hour, I was finally finished. I walked downstairs to see Annie watching TV. As soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Bella? Wanna play some tunes?" She asked. I grinned. Music was our escape. We did it together, wrote our own music, songs, everything.

"Of course. Hold on, let me get the guitars." I said, dashing upstairs, grabbing each of our guitars and ran back downstairs. I handed hers to her and we thought of a song.

"Let's do… Alyssa Lies! I love that song!" She said excitedly. I nodded, and began the first strums.

_(__**Bella, **__Annie, __**Both**__)_

_Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll_

_**My little girl met a new friend just the other day**_

_**On the playground at school**_

_**Between the tires and the swing**_

_**But she came home with tear filled eyes**_

_**And she said to me Daddy,**_

_**Alyssa Lies**_

_**Well I just brushed it off at first**_

_**Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt**_

_**Or the things she had seen**_

_**I wasn't ready when I you can tell me**_

_**And she said**_

_**Alyssa lies, to the classroom**_

_**Alyssa lies everyday at school**_

_**Alyssa lies to the teachers**_

_**As she tries to cover every bruise**_

_My little girl laid her head down_

_That night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet_

_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa_

_**I know she needs you bad**_

_**Cause Alyssa lies to the classroom**_

_**Alyssa lies everyday at school**_

_**Alyssa lies to the teachers**_

_**As she tries to cover every bruise**_

_**I had the worst night of sleep in years**_

_**As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears**_

_**I knew exactly what I had to do**_

_**But when we got to school I heard the news**_

_**My little girl asked me why everyone looked so sad**_

_**The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked**_

_**Until I felt a tear roll down my face**_

_**And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**_

_**Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom**_

_**She doesn't lie anymore at school**_

_**Alyssa lies with Jesus**_

_**Because there's nothing anyone would do**_

_**Tears filled my eyes**_

_**As my little girl asked me why**_

_**Alyssa lies**_

_Oh Daddy_

_**Oh Daddy, tell me why**_

_**Alyssa lies**_

We played the final chords and smiled at each other.

"Okay, now how about… Who I Am?" I suggested. She nodded, and we strummed together the chords.

_(__**Bella, **__Annie, __**Both**__)_

_Who I Am by Jessica Andrews_

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
**__  
__**So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am  
**__  
__**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
**__  
__**I'm a saint and I'm a sinner**__  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
__**I am steady and unstable  
**__I'm young, but I am able  
_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am**_

_**I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am**_

"Okay, my turn. Umm… how about… Change? That's a good one." She said. I nodded and we began.

_(__**Bella, **__Annie, __**Both**__)_

_Change by Taylor Swift_

_**And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And you're getting sick of it  
**__  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
_

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh  
**__  
So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair_

___**We're getting stronger now  
From things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
**__  
You can walk away  
Say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this_

_**'Cause these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh  
**__  
__**Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for  
All these years  
The battle was long  
It was the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up, champions tonight  
**_

_**It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
The walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Fell down  
It's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
'Cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

"Alright, one more, then that's enough for today. And I believe it is my turn. How about Young and Beautiful?" I said. We grinned maniacally. We both loved this song. We started the chords fluidly.

_(__**Bella, **__Annie, __**Both**__)_

_Young and Beautiful by Carrie Underwood_

_**While were young and beautiful  
Kiss me like you mean it  
Treat me like I'm special  
Cover me with sweetness  
Cause the time will come  
when were not so young and beautiful  
**__  
While were young and beautiful  
Livin' free and easy  
Here without a worry  
Dancin' in our bare feet  
Cause when the summers done  
We might not be so young and beautiful_

_**Its a crazy ride, baby you and I  
are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight  
While were young and beautiful  
**__  
__**While were young and beautiful  
Well party down on main street  
Wearing next to nothin'  
Feelin' every heartbeat  
Having fun  
While were still young and beautiful  
**__  
__**Its a crazy ride, baby you and I  
are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight  
While were young and beautiful**___

_**Beautiful, beautiful young and beautiful**__  
__**Beautiful, beautiful young and beautiful  
**__  
__**Its a crazy ride, baby you and I  
are keepin' our sweet love alive tonight  
While were young and beautiful  
**__  
Oh, so beautiful_

While we're young and beautiful  
cover me with sweetness

_**While we're young and beautiful**__  
Kiss me like you mean it  
__**Like you mean it**__  
Like you mean it  
__**Like you mean it**__  
__**Like you do  
**__  
Ohhhh, yeah_

_**So beautiful**_

We finished the song. There was clapping from behind us. We turned to see the Cullen's( all of them, even Edward) staring at us in shock.

"We knew Bella was talented, but not that you _both_ were!" Alice said shocked. We laughed.

"It was something we did in our spare time. Write songs, create some tunes, hang out, have fun. Remember when we wrote that song, Annie? And _why_ we wrote that?" I said, wiggling my eye brows. She burst out laughing.

"Yeah! You were hilarious! She came home all giggly and goofy 'cause some dude spiked her punch at a party and it kinda put itself together. But she was so funny! She was all tipsy, singing loudly, laughing a lot, more fun, and she blurts out the most random things in the world! We so gotta do that again! Well, you do. You're more fun when you're like that. More free. It was nice. And funny. To me anyways. Not for you the next morning though." She said, laughing between every few words. I grimaced.

"Yeah, laugh it up all you want, but when you are sitting with your head in a toilet, puking your guts up, all dizzy, have a raging headache, and can't eat anything, you won't be laughing any more. I will." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You seriously got drunk?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah. Not by choice, but I have to admit, it was kind of fun… until the next morning. That kinda ruined my buzz." I said sadly, shaking my head. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and even Edward suddenly burst out laughing. Carlisle and Esme didn't though. I could tell living here would be awesome.


End file.
